A composite light-weight panel is used for heat insulation of a structure of all the buildings including stores, factories, town houses, single family houses, etc., as well as roofs and slabs, interior/exterior wall partitions and side walls of a building requiring separate heat insulation. In particular, the composite light-weight panel is used further advantageously upon of new extension and reconstruction of a building an existing building due to its lightweightness.
As an example of such a composite light-weight panel, a wire panel uses, as a structure, a mesh in which a galvanized steel wire is formed in a mesh shape. The wire panel includes a heat insulating material such as polystyrene foam (Styrofoam) embedded at the center thereof. Also, since the wire panel is excellent in heat resistance, soundproof, moistureproof, sound insulation and earthquake resistance capacity, its construction is further facilitated as compared to other construction materials, thereby saving the construction cost and cutting down the construction period. Thus, the composite light-weight panel is a very economic construction material.
The order of construction of a structure using such a wire panel will be described hereinafter.
A reinforcing bar or a fixing ironwork acting as a pillar is installed on a foundation concrete floor or a slab floor, and then panels are erected and the fixed portions of the panels are tightly joined to the reinforcing bar or the fixing ironwork by tightening wires. Thereafter, the concrete surface and the panels as well as neighboring panels are joined to a reinforcing mesh by various kinds of ironworks.
Then, a door and a window, and a ventilation portion are cut from the composite light-weight panel. A door frame and a window frame are installed at the cut portions of the composite light-weight panel, and electric or various equipments/pipings are installed and embedded in necessary portions. The equipments/pipings at the embedded positions are reinforced by reinforcing meshes.
In case where a structure is constructed using this wire panel, since the meshes are protruded externally, mortar is sprayed onto the meshes or the meshes are covered by plastering in order to coveringly finish the meshes. An existing covering such as a plaster board or the like encounters a problem in that it cannot be directly applied to the meshes. In addition, in case of using mortar, since the time to cure the mortar surface is required, the work time is prolonged.
Further, a conventional container typically has a steel structure and is internally covered by a covering such as plywood attached with a heat insulating material and a wallpaper. The container involves a drawback in that since the container is formed of steel high in heat conductivity at the outer periphery thereof, it is hot during the summer and it is cold during the winter due to poor heat insulation.
In addition, after such a container is assembled in a factory and is moved to the scene of work. Then, the assembled container is installed on a foundation ground. The reason for this is that since the steel frames constituting the container are rigid, there is no risk of breakage of the assembled container even during the movement of the container. However, a sandwich panel mainly used for a conventional prefabricated house or the like has a problem in that since it uses a thin plated steel sheet, there is a risk of breakage such as bending or collapse of a structure during its movement.
In an attempt to address and solve these problems, as a prior application filed by the applicant of the present invention, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0792243 has been issued and registered which discloses a composite light-weight panel including a heat insulating material, a pair of opposed meshes installed to both sides of the heat insulating material by means of pins 250 in such a fashion as to be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and interior and exterior covering structures disposed between the heat insulating material and the meshes and made of a material capable of fixing interior and exterior coverings.
In addition, as a prior application filed by the applicant of the present invention, Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 20-2007-0014617 has been filed which discloses a structural composite light-weight panel including steel structure frames, a plurality of structural boards arranged within the steel structure frames, a heat insulating material disposed between the structural boards, and interior and exterior covering structures disposed at both sides of the heat insulating material and configured to fix a covering such as a plaster board.
In the meantime, in case of a steel house widely used as a conventional prefabricated house, structures of a house such as pillars and a roof are formed of section steel or the like after completion of a foundation work. Then, a heat insulating material is embedded in the steel and a board or the like is installed at both sides of the heat insulating material so that interior and exterior coverings can be applied to the board. Thereafter, the board or the like is covered by the interior and exterior coverings to complete the construction of a roof. However, such a conventional steel house construction method entails a problem in that it consists of a plurality of steps including installation of the steel structures for forming the wall, installation of the heat insulating material, installation of the board, resulting in an increase in labor cost and construction period.
In addition, the above sandwich panel is formed by stacking thin plated steel sheets on both sides of the Styrofoam layer. Since the sandwich panel is configured as an open structure in which four corners thereof are all opened, the Styrofoam is exposed to the outside. For this reason, Styrofoam and Styrofoam directly abut against each other at the connecting portions of the sandwich panel so that all the Styrofoam of the sandwich panel is burnt at high speed upon occurrence of a fire at an arbitrary position. Thus, the sandwich panel has a shortcoming in that it is vulnerable to a fire.
Further, the sandwich panel encounters a problem in that plated steel sheets are connected to each other so that a space is actually defined in two plated steel sheets so as to allow the heat insulating materials to be inserted thereto, in that since the heat insulating materials are connected to each other, vibration of sound and noise by the inner space is serious, and in that since a structural board such as an oriented strand board (OS) is also continuously installed on both sides of the heat insulating material in an existing wood or steel house, vibration of sound is easily transferred.